cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lone Star Republic
Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Declaration of War on Freak Safari (FS-FACE War) *Milestone *Declaration of War on SSSW18 (Karma War) *SSSW18 surrenders *Merger into Nordreich Charter of the Lone Star Republic Preamble We the free and sovereign nations of Lone Star Republic, hereby acknowledge this charter as law. Article I: Application for Membership Section 1. Nations Applying for membership into Lone Star Republic shall: *A. Not be in a state of war. *B. Not be a member of another alliance. (Dual membership is forbidden) *C. Not be on another alliance’s Eternal ZI, Permant ZI or ZI list. Section 2. Nations Applying for membership into the Lone Star Republic will: *A. Change their in-game Allaince Affiliation to “Lone Star Republic Applicant” *B. Register on LSR’s FORUM and provide a nation link in their signature. *C. Post an application as per instructions. Article II: Membership *Section 1. All applicant’s to the Lone Star Republic will be masked as a Recruit (0). *Section 2. All nations that are granted membership within the Lone Star Republic are required to change their team color to Black. *Section 3. Any nation wishing to leave Lone Star Republic can do so providing SITCON is at Green. *Section 4. Any member of Lone Star Republic may be expelled at any time for breaching Any/All of this charter at the discretion of the Commander-in-Chief or the Joint Chiefs of Staff. *Section 5. All Members of Lone Star Republic will Post their Rank in the Bio Box of their Nation. *Section 6. All nations of the Lone Star Republic will fly Custom flag #4, without exception. *Section 7. All members of Lone Star Republic will follow the Twelve general orders or be subject to a Article 6 tribunial. **1. Take charge of your nation and all government property within it. **2. Always keep alert, observing everything that takes place within sight or hearing. **3. Report all violations of orders I am instructed to enforce. **4. Repeat all orders to ensure clearifictaion. **5. Quit my post only when properly relieved. **6. Receive, obey, and pass on all orders from the Commanding Officer only. **7. Talk to no one outside the alliance, about the alliance, without prior approval from your Commanding Officer. **8. Give alarm in case of disorder or attack. **9. Call a O-1 or higher in any case not covered by your orders. **10. Salute all officers, colors and standards of the Lone Star Republic. **11. Be especially watchful at night and during the time for challenging, to all persons on or near your post, and to allow no one to pass with out proper authority. **12. No quarter will be given to any enemy, foreign or domestic in time of war. Article III: Leadership and Government Section 1. High Command *A. The Commander-in-Chief is the ruler of Lone Star Republic and his/her word is final. *B. The Commander-in-Chief may not at any time be removed from leadership unless found guilty of treason or is inactive for 7 days or more without prior notice, or by a unanimous vote by the Joint Chiefs of Staff and 75%+1 vote of the membership. *C. The Joint Chiefs of Staff will appoint a successor if he/she steps down, and the membership shall approve the choice with a 75%+1 vote. *D. The Commander-in-Chief will promote all other positions and is able to remove them at any time for treason or inactivity through the Tribunial, except the Joint Chiefs of Staff. *E. The Joint Chiefs of Staff are appointed by the Commander-in-Chief, and approved by a 75%+1 vote of member nations. *F. The Joint Chiefs of Staff will be asked to stand in the place of the Commander-in-Chief under extreme circumstances such as extended leave and sickness. *G. The Joint Chiefs of Staff needs to seek approval from the Commander-in-Chief to sign/break treaties or declare war, but in circumstances that require immediate action where the Commander-in-Chief is unavailable the Joint Chiefs of Staff may do so, only with unanimous approval. Section 2. Joint Chief of the Department of Military Affairs. *The General (O-10, S-5) shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the military, *Which duties include: **A. Military policy and communication. **B. Troop readiness and deployment. **C. Raiding compliance. **D. Training of Officers. **E. Promotion of Lower Commanders. Section 3. Joint Chief of the Department of Foreign Affairs *The General (O-10, S-5) shall oversee all affairs pertaining to foreign affairs, *Which duties include: **A. Foreign embassy’s on Lone Star Republic forums. **B. Weekly reports for Ambassador’s and Ambassador Co-ordination. **C. Presenting potential treaties to be considered for signing. **D. Hosting of Foreign Dignatories. **E. The Writing of Treaties. **F. The Posting of Lone Star Republic Policy and Doctrine to the Planet Section 4. Joint Chief of the Department of Internal Affairs. *The General (O-10, S-5) shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the internal operations. *Which duties include: **A. Background checks and acceptance of new members. **B. Approval/Denial of pending members. **C. Alliance Guides. **D. Member badges and service medals. **E. Rank Promotion of Member Nations **F. Recruitment of new nations. Section 5. Joint Chief of the Department of Economic Affairs. *The General (O-10, S-5) shall oversee all affairs pertaining to trade & economy. *Which duties include: **A. Coordination of tech-trades. **B. Coordination of resource-trade. **C. Coordinations of donation deals. **D. Helping members maximize their economic potential. Section 6. Joint Chief of the Department of Strategic Services. *The General (O-10, S-5) shall oversee all affairs pertaining to threats and security. *Which duties include: **A. Formation of Tribunal **B. Reviews threats Foreign and Domestic **C. Propaganda Article IV: War and Raiding. *Section 1. Any attack or spy mission launched on any nation of Lone Star Republic will be regarded as an attack on the entire alliance and will be treated as such, per general order 12, if diplomatic reasoning fails. *Section 2. The Lone Star Republic will defend its member nations with every resource available. *Section 3. The Lone Star Republic will honor all treaties and friendships, regardless of results. *Section 4. The Lone Star Republic will deploy nuclear weapons if attacked by any means, but will not use them first in a offensive role. *Section 5. Raiding is allowed only if: **A. If you raid then you are on your own. **B. No Red or Black nations. **C. Raiding of Nations in alliances with 5 or more members or the protectorates of these are not allowed. **D. Always end a raid with a peace offer and grant peace if it is offered. Continue if not. Article V: Amendments. *Section 1. Amendments may be made to this charter as the Commander-in-Chief and Joint Chiefs of Staff deems necessary. Article VI: Tribunal. *Section 1. Any person subject to this chapter who— **A. violates or fails to obey any lawful general order or regulation; **B. having knowledge of any other lawful order issued by a member of the armed forces, which it is his duty to obey, fails to obey the order; or **C. is derelict in the performance of his duties; shall be punished as a court-martial may direct.” *Section 2. The Joint Chief of the Department of Strategic Services shall: **A. Hold a tribunal made up of the Joint Chiefs of Staff **B. The Joint Chiefs of Staff will act as the judge and jury of the accused. **C. The accused will have the right to defend his/her actions at this time. **D. A Nation will declare war, but not attack, the accused if the charge is treason. **E. The Joint Chiefs of Staff will decided the verdict, but the Commander-in-Chief will hand down the Sentencing. Article VII: Rank and Promotions Section 1. Merit Promotion *If a member shows distinctive merit and contributions to the alliance within a given timeframe, he/she can apply for a promotion of Rank. *A. Promotions of Rank give the members: **1. More responsibility. **2. Higher security clearance. **3. Higher standing and respect. *B. Members are required to show merit within a given time period, without being brought before an Article 6 Tribunal. If a member has not been promoted in rank before three times the time period allowed they will be subject to Article 6. Time periods for each Rank are as follows: *Private - 2 weeks. *Private First Class - 2 weeks. *Corporal - 2 weeks. *Sergeant - 2 weeks. *Staff Sergeant - 3 weeks. *Sergeant First Class - 3 weeks. *Master Sergeant - 3 weeks. *First Sergeant - 4 weeks. *Sergeant Major - 4 weeks. *Command Sergeant Major - 4 weeks. *2nd Lieutenant - 5 weeks. *1st Lieutenant - 5 weeks. *Captain - 5 weeks. *Major - 5 weeks. *Lieutenant Colonel - 6 weeks. *Colonel - 6 weeks. *Brigadier General - Merit only. *Lieutenant General - Merit only. *Major General - Merit only. Section 2. Combat Promotion *A. Field Promotions may be given: **1. When a member shows extraordinary skills in a given field. **2. Out of need for commanding officers. **3. Only the Commander-in-Chief and the Joint Chiefs of Staff can grant a Combat Promotion. We hereby sign this charter into law on this the 30th day, of the first month, of the year two thousand nine. Signed *S.F. Austin Commander-in-Chief *Samuel Houston, Joint Chief of the Department of Military Affairs *Juan Valdez, Joint Chief of the Department of Foreign Affairs *Desdenova, Joint Chief of the Department of Internal Affairs *Nemhauser, Joint Chief of the Department of Strategic Services Bold text